The fabrication of a semiconductor device involves a plurality of discrete and complex processes. These processes may be performed using a workpiece processing system. This workpiece processing system may be a beam-line ion implantation system or a plasma processing chamber, for example. In certain embodiments, the temperatures of the components in the workpiece processing system are highly relevant to the process being performed.
For example, a feed gas may be ionized in an ion source and extracted through an extraction aperture disposed on an extraction plate. This extraction plate may be made of metal. If the temperature of the extraction plate in the vicinity of the extraction aperture is sufficiently low, feed gas may condense on the extraction plate proximate the extraction aperture. This condensed feed gas becomes a deposition on the extraction plate. If the deposition occurs along the walls forming the extraction aperture, the extracted ion beam may become partially blocked, resulting in a nonuniform process.
While deposition around the extraction aperture due to condensation is described as an issue, other components in the workpiece processing system may have similar temperature sensitivities. For example, in certain embodiments, it may be beneficial to keep a component, or a particular portion of a component above a certain temperature. Conversely, it may be advantageous to keep a second component or a portion of that component below a certain temperature.
One approach to thermal management is through the variation of the amount of material in different portions of a component. For a given material, thicker regions will have better thermal conductivity than thinner regions. However, varying the thickness of a component may affect its strength and brittleness.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if there were a system that employed a component that achieved the desired thermal gradient and flow pattern without compromising its strength or durability. It would also be advantageous if the component was easy to manufacture.